I love you
by jokijonami
Summary: Beck and Tori have feelings for each other-but neither of them know it! Meanwhile, Jade is keeping a watchful eye on Beck...she can't loose her boyfriend to another girl! Or can she...? lol first fanfic! thnxx!
1. i love you

Tori POV:

I'm not that kind of person. I don't steal people's boyfriends. Well, there was the time I kissed Danny, but HE leaned in for the kiss. Plus Cat got to punch me afterwards. But seriously, I could never purposely ruin a relationship, especially when I could jeopardize one of the most cherished friendships I've ever had in my life. André always says that I should stop over-analyzing things and just take a chance, but I just can't. However, as much as I want to stop, I always find myself staring at Beck from across the lunch table.

"My brother has odontophobia," said Cat, nodding seriously. As usual, she was the one to jolt me back into reality.

"What in the world is that Cat?" André asked after a short silence.

"A fear of teeth silly! I smiled at him yesterday and he threw a poster of a bear at me," Cat looked sad and suddenly became her usual care-free self.

"So guys, I was going to go to a drive-in movie at Barnsdall Park, but Jade is going to Pittsburgh to see her family, and—," Beck started.

"—For the record, I'm going to hopefully see my great-aunt Ruby die before she tells me that my piercings are the works of the devil," complained Jade. I swear I will never understand her. She feeds off of other people's misery.

"_Anyway_, I was wondering if any of you guys would like to join along. I already bought 2 tickets and I can buy more," finished Beck.

"I'm in, buddy! It sounds a lot better than rubbing lotion on my grandmother's knee flab," shuddered André.

"I guess I'll go too!" I said. Any extra time with Beck I could get without Jade's watchful eye was valuable.

-o-o-

Beck POV:

In my mind, I breathed a huge breath of relief when Tori said she would go. This might be one of the only times she and I could have time together without Jade. Jade and I aren't going to work. I think that I've known this for a while. I mean, first there was the text fighting, and now, I don't think we love each other as much as before. I don't know when my feelings for Tori started, but all I know is that this is more than a crush. Tori still sees me as a best friend, but I needed to change it. Maybe it was time for me to take charge. Yes, I am going to take Andre's advice and break up with Jade once and for all.

"Jade? I think we need to talk," I told Jade soon after last period in the black box theater.

"_Me_? Oh no Beck, I think you thought wrong. I only talk when I want to. You have to pay the toll. Tell me you love me first and then maybe," replied Jade haughtily. She just didn't get it. Why wasn't she ever nice?

"Jade, I can't. I just can't tell you that I love you," I said. She was so silent I almost backed down, but I needed to stay strong. I can't be in a relationship when I don't love the other person, even though we've been together for so long.

"Beck Oliver I swear to God if this is a joke, I know 7 different was to kill you with my bare hands, and 6 of them are painful!"

"We need to break up Jade. I don't feel the same as I did a few years ago. I'm sorry," And with that I started to walk away from the black box theater, but then I felt her hand grab mine.

"Just tell me why," she said quietly, a tear falling down her pale cheek.

"I told you, Jade. I just don't love you anymore. I can't love you." My fingers slipped out of hers and I left her standing there, silent tears falling down, but all I was thinking about on that Friday afternoon at 12:57 was a girl, _the_ girl, Tori Vega.

-o-o-

Tori POV:

André agreed to cancel going to the movie so that I could have a moment with Beck. He is my best guy friend! I don't know what I would do without André! André is the soul reason why I even came to Hollywood Arts. In fact, if he hadn't told me that perfect was boring, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to kiss beck that first time.

Then there's Cat. Most people just see a random, slightly insane red-head petite chick, but I see more. I can tell her anything. She and I have great, deep conversations, and awesome sleepovers. Cat is my best friend in the world.

And Robbie…yeah…Robbie.

My friends are amazing! Am I ruining our whole group? NO. No I'm not. Beck deserves better! Jade isn't nice to _anyone_, even Beck. Anyone with eyes can see that Beck doesn't love her anymore. Every time they hug or kiss, he is always doing it half-heartedly. Beck needs more. He needs me!

I haven't fallen for a guy this hard in forever. Previously, I've "fallen" for guys who break hearts, but this time, I've fallen completely in love. Oh my goodness! I'm in love! I'm in love with Beck Oliver. But then, he only thinks of me as a friend. I've tried so hard just to settle with being friends, but I can't anymore. I love him.

I laugh at myself and think about how stupid I sound. I'm like a thirteen-year-old girl obsessing over her first crush. It's now 3:57, meaning I missed my bus, all because I'm thinking about a boy. But then again, he's _some_ boy!

-o-o-

Regular POV:

Beck sat staring at his computer screen, waiting for Tori to log onto The . He knew that it was high time for him to make a move: he was going to officially ask Tori to go to the drive-in movie with him—as a date. He was going to be mysterious, lead her in on The , but she wasn't online! Beck was certain that she would be on tonight, just as she was every night. _Why am I stressing over this?_ Beck asked himself, but then he remembered, _I'm in love with Tori Vega!_ That was all the convincing he needed. He was going to stay online all night if he had to.

Tori sat staring at her dark computer screen, wondering whether Beck would be online or not. _It's hopeless_, she thought, _he has Jade, plus we're just friends in his eyes._ Little did Tori know, Beck had tossed away his longest, most meaningful relationship of his life to start one with her. She logged on any way, though, her anticipation getting to her. _Why am I stressing over this?_ Tori asked herself, but then she remembered, _I'm in love with Beck Oliver!_ Her heart took another leap, seeing that he was online!

-o-o-

The Messages (and Beck & Tori's thoughts:

Beck: hey

Tori: hey beck!

Beck: soooo how was the rest of your day? I didn't see u at all after lunch.

Tori: fine I guess. im so happy tht we didn't get homework tho! How was ur rest of the day?

Beck: fine

_Not really_, thought Beck.

Tori: Beeeeeeeck! Ik some thing is wrong when u say tht. What happened

Beck: nothing, really.

Tori: look if you don't wanna talk about it, thts okay

Beck: sigh, Jade and I broke up.

Tori: :O why? Im so sorry. I bet it was Jades jealousy again. I mean, she always thought tht there was something going on between us!

_Please say that there is! _thought Tori.

Beck: actually I broke up with her. Im just not in love with her anymore. Like u said, she was always jealous of us, but idk why! We're just friends.

_Please say we're not! _thought Beck.

_I knew it! I guess we're just not meant to be…but then again, I love him! _thought Tori.

Tori: hey its really late, so I gtg. Ill talk to you more tomorrow at school.

_I guess we _are_ just friends, _thought Beck.

Beck: ok, bye

-o-o-

Regular POV:

Beck changed his status to "unavailable", but still sat staring at the screen, just like before. _How could Tori think we're just friends? She means so much more than that to me. Can't she see that? But if she doesn't want this to happen, I guess it just never will. Where did my confidence go? I had my window and I lost it._

Tori was heartbroken. _How could Beck think we're just friends?_ Tori typed three word into the box: I love you. She hadn't intended to send it (or was it fate), but she accidentally pressed the enter button, causing the simple message to go through cyberspace. _Omigosh! I just ruined my relationship with Beck! It's all over, now he knows that I have feelings for him while he thinks of us as just friends! Thank goodness he's offline, or else…! Hopefully he won't see it until tomorrow so I can explain! Darn Internet!_

Beck saw a notification pop up next to Tori's smiling profile picture. She wrote three words: I love you. Beck's heart leaped for joy, just about as much as Beck did himself.

Tori: I love you

Beck: I love you too.


	2. Jade's Rage

******_Hey! Thanks to everybody for the comments, they helped a lot! I'm going to try to update stories every day or two because I know first hand it sucks to wait! Please please please leave a review. I'm going to try to please everybody so constructive critisism is welcome! Sorry if I'm boring you! Enjoy the chapter! lolz._******

**Jade's POV:**

There is NO way that talentless scum-sucking rodent Tori Vega was going to end my relationship with Beck! He is MINE, and will always be mine. He's just confused, yeah, that's it! He just doesn't know how much he loves me anymore. I bet he loves me so much, he doesn't even noticed. But that girl, oooohhh that girl! She was in for an eternity of suffering for what she did to my relationship!

I'M always in charge. That's what I do. But if Vega the monster wants to go into my lane, she better watch her blind spot.

"Hey Jade!" Andre said happily.

"You sound enthusiastic," I replied, "I hate enthusiasm."

"Well then! Morning to you too."

"Yeah. So do you know where Beck is?" I couldn't waste any time.

"He's still in Sikowitz's room with—" Andre was interrupted by a tiny red-headed girl zooming in our direction.

"Aaaaaandre!" Cat wailed while running towards us.

"What's up little mermaid?"

"Sikowitz told me that Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours a day! I only get 10 hours! I'm scared! The red's gonna fall outta my hair!" Cat was literally hyperventilating. I swear if everybody didn't like her so much I would smack some sense into her.

"I'm bored. So bye," I said. I'm spending too much time around these people. I can't remember how many times I told Beck to stop hanging out with them. I don't have time for their idiotic nonsense. I needed to go get my boyfriend back.

**-o-o-**

**Beck POV:**

I couldn't sit through my French class first period. After last night, I just couldn't wait. Today was the day that Beck and Tori became an item. Jade was finally out of his life. In fact, I haven't seen her all day, even in Sikowitz's second period class, which I know was her favorite. But I couldn't stress on her. Today it was all about Tori.

"Tori wait!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the stage. I felt that Sikowit's stage gave meaning to the relationship I was hoping to have with her, because it was where we shared out first kiss. Anyway, Sikowitz had just done his routine climb out of the window and everybody else was getting to their next class. As she turned around, I saw nothing but beauty. Her eyes were sparking and I just couldn't get enough of her! She was beautiful.

"Hey Beck!" she exclaimed, and then I kissed her. Fireworks. The cliché was inevitable. Running my fingers through her hair, I felt better than I had in moths with Jade. Needless to say, that kiss topped the first one that we shared on the day we met.

"I just couldn't wait," I said.

"Beck," she laughed, "I…"

"Tori Vega, I love you. I think I have for months," I finished. Tori smiled her perfect smile, looked into my eyes, and leaned in for another kiss.

"TORI VEGA!" There was Jade. She had turned red from anger.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"Did I bite you lip?" asked Tori, her voice full of concern. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help but smile a little. Tori was already caring for me.

"_Did I bite your lip?"_ Jade mocked in that country sweet-girl voice that she always uses to mock Tori. "You now what Tori, I'm about to smash your itty bity lip with my FIST! And you, Beck Oliver," she said, slowly turning to me, "you love me still, I know you do. Come back to me, are the perfect couple. You are just confused. You never stopped loving me!"

I looked at Tori, and for a second, she had a look of doubt mixed in with the fear in her eyes, like what Jade had said was true. There was NO way that Jade was going to ruin the relationship with Tori that he had worked so hard to start.

"Jade, you're WRONG. I bet you've never heard those words before! You and I _were_ great; I admit it, but not anymore. Jade, I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. You and I just got old. You can't deny it. Who wants to be in a relationship that is always on the rocks? Nobody. Tori and I are a couple. You can't change that," I said forcefully. Tori looked at me, but this time the doubt was erased from her eyes. As she walked over to me, I put my hand around her waist and pulled her in close. She knew that I loved her. And Jade knew too, because she stood silent.

"_This_ is not okay. _You two _are not okay. Beck you don't know what you're saying. It's _her_ fault that we fought so much. Without her we would have been fine," said Jade, her voice wavering.

"_You_ might have been fine, but I would have been miserable. Jade, with or without Tori, we weren't meant to stay together."

"You love me Beck and I know it. So tell your little puppy to get off," she spat.

"Jade, when have you ever said that you love me?" It was a true question. Day after day she would command me to tell her that I loved her, but she would never return the favor.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you see that we are meant to be together, Beck. And as for you, you little rat. You will regret taking Beck away from me, oh yes you will! If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open."


	3. The Worst is Yet to Come

**_Hey! I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't update this sooner, but I've been really busy. I'm going to try to take Skittles324's advice and try to tone Jade down a bit. I could go any way with this story, and I really don't want to drg it out and make it meaningless. Do you want another guy in the picture? Relationships with other characters? I want to make this you guy's story so any imput is much appreciated. Alright, I'm done now lol! xoxoxo :)_**

_**Tori's POV:**_

I am really scared about Jade now. I absolutely hate to say it, but she's making be doubt whether my new relationship with Beck will work. Yesterday he was so great defending me in front of Jade and everything, but…what if he is still in love with her?

Nobody can deny that jade is beautiful. Even her never-ending temper is hidden when you see her face. If she wasn't so evil, all of the guys would be all over her. Wait…am I jealous of Jade? I had to talk to André. If anybody could help me, it was him.

**Tori**: Andreeeeeee! get online!

**André**: whats up my friend?

**Tori**: did you hear…?

**André**: yup, beck told me. that's rough Tori! what r u gonna do?

**Tori**: the question is what is Jade gonna do.

**André**: Tori, I think ur making Jade out to be worse than she really is. i mean what can she really do?

**Tori**: ummmm idk, pour cold coffee on my head, give me bush-daisies…take Beck away from me.

**André**: well if you think about it, she has the right to be in pain. she just lost her boyfriend from ovr 2 years to the girl she always suspected would take him from her.

**Tori**: whos side are you on?

**André**: yours, always, but don't sweat Jade. just give her time to cool down.

**Tori**: alrite. Thnx andre 3 u

**André**: i less than three you too Tor

**-o-o-**

_**Jade POV:**_

What have I become? Suddenly, I had had the feeling that I couldn't kill Tori! She deserves pain and Beck deserves me. But I couldn't kill her. I had to find other ways to get my revenge.

Beck had said that I never do anything nice. Maybe this isn't how I'm going to win this. I know! Beck loves Tori huh? Well, why don't I beat Tori at her own game?

**-o-o-**

_**Beck POV:**_

Funny things happened today at school. When I say funny, I mean totally out of ordinary.

"I'm sorry, you guys."

Yes, Jade West, the notorious hot-tempered maniac, said sorry. To Tori. And later, Sinjin told me that he didn't have to go to Lane's office after Jade talked to him today! I was SO afraid that Jade was going to try to ruin my relationship with Tori. I think that she finally noticed that it was time. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Jade or anything, she just needs to chill, and I think she finally did. It'slike she's a new person.

Wait…maybe something weird's going on. Jade has _never_ been nice. EVER. Was she just getting my guard down? But in the two years I've been with Jade she's never actually permanently harmed anybody. If she really has changed, life would be great for me. And even greater for me and Tori. But if not…the worst was yet to come.


	4. Stuck in the Middle

_****_

_**Andr**__**é's POV**__**: **_

It's been hard on me. Beck's my friend. Tori's my friend. Even Jade's my friend. This stupid love triangle is getting to me. Being the mediator is the worst. I have to deal with all three of them! I do love them, really, but things need to be resolved. I would never tell Jade this, but I think that Beck and Tori are meant to be.

Jade has the popularity advantage. She could get any guy. Tori, on the other hand, does not. In my eyes (and obviously Beck's) she's gorgeous. Plus, she can sing like nobody's business, but sometimes, she's too nice. She's been heartbroken too many times.

But Jade has the right to be angry at the same time! Her worst nightmares about Beck and Tori were confirmed. She's just misunderstood. Jade has a funny, and, dare I say it, nice side to her when she's with Cat and me, but to the rest of the world, she's a menacing bully. She has talent, beauty, and toughness, which is all a person needs to climb to the top. Why was she so mean to everybody else? It's her dad's fault, I'm sure of it. He tells her that she isn't good enough. In fact, her whole family probably does. Jade's only happiness was Beck, because he was one guy in her life who actually loved her. And now he's gone. Maybe Jade will finally break!

**-o-o-**

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Hey guys!" Jade exclaimed as she sat down at our table next to André. I could not believe she was sitting there! But then again, she seemed…different.

Beck saved me, "Uhhh hey, Jade."

"I'm sorry you guys." Do I need to repeat that for you? Jade said sorry. To me.

"Wait really? Do you mean it?" I stammered.

"Yeah. You guys are fine together. Beck was right. It was time for a…_break_," she said. Now that made me uneasy. Was this all really over? Could I stop fearing Jade? They way she said break sounded like she still had hopes of getting back together with him.

"Wow, uhhh okay then!" Following my response, there was probably the most awkward silence of my entire life. Thank goodness for Cat!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she sat down in between Andre and I and buried her head in she arms.

"What's wrong Cat?" asked Beck.

"Somebody told her that if she let her mind wander it would never come back," Robbie replied as he sat down.

"Ha ha! The chick's finally gone over the edge!" laughed Rex. I will never understand these people…

"Why do I feel sooooo much pleasure from this?" asked Jade. I guess she's still her old self deep down. Andre tapped Cat and she sat up quickly, looking left and right frantically.

"Keep talking or else it gonna walk away forever!" she said.

"Cat, your mind can't walk away forever," said André in a reassuring voice. Cat jumped up and ran away, leaving us in another stunned silence.

"Or maybe it can…" added André, and we all burst out laughing, even Jade. Maybe things were going to be okay.

**-o-o-**

_**Cat's POV:**_

Okay, so I was acting, but I didn't mean to! I guess I'm a bad person now. Ha ha ha! Oh my goodness! That kitten is so cute!

"Ha ha ha! Hi kitty! We're like family!"

But seriously, I just came barging in with Robbie because I was afraid Jade and Tori and Beck were gonna start fighting again. Arguments make my hair turn un-red. Phooey. Ha ha! Beck and Tori are so cute together! I should tell them. But Jade's gonna get mad! *sigh* Jades always mad! Maybe I can make her happy again! Nooooo. Then Beck and Tori will be mad. THIS IS TOO CONFUSING! Oh candy, my favorite! Mmmmm! Oh look André's online!

**Cat**: Hi Andre!

**Andre**: what's cooking Cat?

**Cat**: nothing, why? its not even dinner time!

**Andre**: never mind.

**Cat**: im sad :(

**Andre**: awww why?

**Cat**: because of Jade and Beck and Tori. im confuzzled :(

**Andre**: we all are! Don't worry, things will be back to normal soon…I hope.

**Cat**: you know what I hope?

**Andre**: what?

**Cat**: that one day dinosaurs will stop terrorizing Brazil and become extinct

**Andre**: but dinosaurs are—never mind.

**Cat**: kay kay!

**-o-o-**

_**Beck's POV:**_

Something's up and I know it! She is always so hard to read, but this time I know that she was planning something. Jade is just not this nice. I sound so rude, but it's true. What was going on inside her head? She's capable of so many things, and to underestimate her would be stupid.

Overall, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Tori. She could destroy Tori socially. She could destroy her emotionally. She would never destroy her physically…or would she? Tis is insane! She's not this bad of a person! I have to go confront her before anything serious happens to Tori!


	5. Knowing you were hurt

_**All right, I feel terrible! I promised to update every day or so and I didn't! I apologize! I've been super busy doing work for interims. But I'm back! This is the LAST time I'll ask this, I swear, but I NEED to know what you guys want to happen next. Jandr**__**é? Cabbie? Candre? Any others? Thanks so so so so so so much! Enjoy!**_

_**BTW: ToriandBeckForever, I LOVE you're screen name lol!**_

**Tori POV:**

Everything was going to be fine. It's okay. Beck and I can be free from Jade's rage. UGGHHH! I can't keep letting me trick myself into thinking everything's going to be all right! With Ryder, and Steven, and even Daniel, thinking that things would work out ruined everything. I just can't let that happen to Beck and me. It's time for Tori to stop being that ignorant, silly farm-girl Jade makes me out to be. I needed to know if this was really truce with Jade.

"Jade!"

"This is what you want! Isn't it!"

That was Beck and Jade and I knew it. Even though they were just around the corner, I could hear them loud and clear. What was going on? Was she _really_ going to ruin everything for me? The old Tori would have listened in, but I'm going in there if it's the last thing I do.

"JADE!" I said. All of my adrenaline built up and I was a storm of anger. Where was this side of me coming from?

"Oh look, it's you Tori! How's it going?" she laughed, still acting as if nothing was wrong, but I could tell that she had been on the verge of tears from talking to Beck. Beck, oh Beck. He was standing there silent and angry, but when he looked at me in the eyes, I could instantly tell that he was proud of me. And that was when I realized that the angry, strong side of me came from Beck. I came from my _love_ for Beck. Jade, it is _so _on.

"Don't act this way Jade! Why do you play with people's heads? What did I do?" Whoops. That was a mistake. I knew exactly what I did wrong. I stole her boyfriend.

"Ha! What did _you_ do?" Jade scoffed, her voice cracking and her eyes sparkling with tears, "You took Beck from me. You _stole_ my boyfriend. You manipulated his mind to think that _you_ were the good one." She was right. So, so terribly right. All of the courage that I had convicted myself to have was gone. _She was right_. I shouldn't have flirted with him while he was with Jade. I shouldn't have told André that I liked Beck. I shouldn't have hurt Jade.

I looked at Beck. She had broken me. It was over.

**-o-o-**

**Beck POV:**

I looked at Tori. Jade had broken her, but it wasn't over.

I looked at Jade. She had broken Tori, and she knew it. When I was with her, I had told her that nobody messes with the people I love. That rule stands.

"Jade, you can't steal people. You can steal people's hearts, and Tori stole mine," I couldn't look back at Tori. The defeat in her face was scarring. Tori wasn't going to be in this. This was about Jade and me. "This, this _thing_ between you and me, it has to stop now. Jade, you're pretty, you're talented. You need to know that we are over! Jade, I loved you. I really really did. I just cannot be in a relationship with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Beck Oliver. You never loved me. You _never_ did. You are a liar, a cheater." She spat. How dare she! I opened my mouth to retaliate but—

"STOP!" yelled Tori. Now _that_ I did not expect. "Jade you—Beck I—" and with that, she burst into tears and left the room. I ran after her, only pausing to glare at Jade. What did I feel? I really did ruin her. But revenge is never the answer. Was it hate? No, it couldn't be. I loved her. I did!

**-o-o-**

**:**

**Andr****é**: Tori.

**Andr****é**: Tori.

**Andr****é**: TORI.

**Andr****é**: TORI!

**Andr****é**: TORI VEGA!

**Tori**: WHAT!

**Andr****é**: I got her! It's all you man.

**Tori**: ?

**Beck**: hey Tori.

**Tori**: Beck.

**Beck**: what's wrong?

**Tori**: i don't know. nothing…everything. i don't know.

**Beck**: please, Tori. just tell me.

**Tori**: Beck…are we going to work?

**Tori**:…

**Tori**: Beck?

**-o-o-**

**Tori POV:**

Oh my goodness. We were done. Beck didn't answer. Why would he go offline when I ask something like that? Maybe his computer died. Maybe his power went out. Maybe he was hit my a meteor! Who am I kidding? I knew that after this afternoon he would want to end our relationship.

"TOOOORI DOOR!" screamed Trina.

"YOU GET IT!"

"NO!" Uggggghhhh! I _hate_ older sisters.

"Hi, Tori" BECK? Oh no. He was here to end it. At least he had the guts to tell me in person. I can't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry. Oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna cry! :(

"Beck why are you here?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew.

"I couldn't stand being away from you when you were so sad. Just the thought of you being unhappy was terrible, knowing that I wasn't there to comfort you. I'm here to be with you. Always."

No words. Just tears. Oh, and kisses. But there was still something wrong.

"Beck, what about Jade? You know that she won't stop. She needs somebody to love her." But who could?


End file.
